Мальчик должен жить
Мальчик должен жить — одиннадцатая серия пятого сезона и девяносто восьмая из всего сериала в целом. Премьера на телеканале FOX состоялась 11 января 2013 года. Команда встречается с Сентябрём/Дональдом, который рассказывает детали плана, разработанного Уолтером и Сентябрём, как побороть Наблюдателей. Тем временем, капитан Виндмарк самолично объявляет охоту на беглецов. Вступление Питер с помощью лазера проходит всё глубже в янтарь, внезапно сзади мелькает яркий свет от машины, он резко выключает аппаратуру. Убедившись в том, что никого нет, он продолжает работу. Сзади доносятся шаги, Питер хватает пистолет и направляет на… Уолтера. Питер пытается узнать, почему в столь позднее время он ещё не спит, Уолтер говорит, что у него появилась идея, как найти Сентября, он предполагает, что воспоминания, которые показал ему Майкл, должны быть в его голове и для их просмотра Уолтеру нужен бак. thumb|330px Команда приводит бак в рабочее состояние. Уолтер с закрытыми глазами, лежит в водах бака. Оливия открывает бак, чтобы убедиться всё ли хорошо и внутри она застаёт Уолтера без плавок. Уолтер говорит, что плавки его ограничивают, а для того чтобы найти Сентября тело должно быть свободно также как и разум. Он передаёт ей свои плавки и просит начинать, Оливия закрывает его. По приборам состояние Уолтера стабильно, через секунду Уолтер начинает вспоминать, у него начинает прыгать давление. Питер пытается выйти с ним на контакт, но Уолтер оказывается в глубинах своего сознания и перемещается в квартиру, он пытается осмотреться и находит Сентября, у которого, как заметил Уолтер, появились волосы. Уолтер подходит к окну, он замечает вблизи воду и верхушку Эмпайер-стейт-билдинг. Астрид делает вывод, что квартира находится в восточной стороне Манхэттена. Немного постаравшись, Уолтер замечает мост, рядом с которым находится квартира. Тогда Астрид по словам Уолтера при помощи GPS сужает поиск до маленького района. Команда считает, что если Сентябрь всё ещё жив, то можно найти его только там. Уолтер уверенно отвечает, что Сентябрь жив, ссылаясь на простой оптимизм, уходя, он просит всех собираться. thumb|330px Виндмарк продолжает прослушивать запись разговора Нины Шарп с Оливией о Майкле, к нему подходит другой наблюдатель, он передаёт сообщение о встрече. Виндмарк начинает собираться и приказывает продолжать поиски беглецов. Собравшись, он перемещается не только в другое место, но и в другое время — Манхэттен 2609 года, где в округе только наблюдатели… История thumb|330px На улице моросит дождик. Команда приезжает к месту, где предположительно должен находиться Сентябрь. Уолтер выходит из машины и открывает зонтик, он осматривается и указывает направление, затем быстрым шагом устремляется вперёд, его догоняет Питер и пытается узнать, в чём причина такого отличного настроения. Уолтер просит не беспокоиться за него, но Питер говорит, что он дал слово оберегать отца и хочет узнать, что поменялось. Уолтер отвечает, что когда Майкл прикоснулся к нему, он показал не только знания, но и вернул воспоминания из той жизни, которая была до того, как стёрли Питера, как переписали временную линию. Уолтер вспомнил, как Питер пришёл к нему в Сэнт-Клэрс, как внезапно назвал его папой, как вошёл в устройство. Питер не понимает кто этот мальчик и как мальчик смог вернуть воспоминания, которых по сути не должно было быть. Он спрашивает, вернул ли мальчик воспоминания о плане, но Уолтер отвечает, что ничего не вспомнил. У Питера возникает ещё один вопрос, в чём смысл возвращения воспоминаний, в которых нет ни слова о плане. Уолтер рассказывает, что мальчик помог ему полюбить Питера ещё сильнее. Питер и Уолтер обнимаются. Виндмарк смотрит на панораму города, ему сообщают, что коммандер готов с ним встретиться. При встрече Виндмарк рассказывает, что им удалось найти аномалию, которую кто-то спрятал специально, кто-то, кто не хотел, чтобы она была уничтожена. thumb|330px|left Уолтер подходит к дому и указывает на окно, из которого он смотрел в своём видении. Команда входит в дом, Уолтер звонит в дверь, никакой реакции, Уолтер решает постучать, из-за двери доносятся приближающиеся шаги. Питер кладёт руку на пистолет, дверь открывается… в ней оказывается Сентябрь, Уолтер рассказывает о случившемся. Сентябрь замечает Майкла, он снимает с него капюшон, мальчик протягивает к нему руку, Сентябрь прикладывает свою. Внутри квартиры Сентябрь спрашивает, как команде удалось найти его. Питер рассказывает, что они следовали плану Уолтера, который был записан на кассеты, а затем нашли приёмник, оставленный в карманной вселенной, который в свою очередь привёл к Майклу, а Майкл указал путь к Сентябрю. Уолтер спрашивает, что же произошло с самим Сентябрём, тот отвечает, что до начала вторжения его задержали за неоднократное вмешательство в ход времени и помощи команде, в наказание наблюдатели удалили его механизм, и провели над ним эксперименты под названием «Биологическое Возвращение», в результате которых Сентябрь стал самым обычным человеком. Уолтер спрашивает, почему он взял имя Дональд, Сентбярь отвечает, что первый фильм, который они посмотрели вместе был «Поющие под дождём», и после просмотра он взял имя Дональда О’Коннера. Майкл подсаживается поближе, Сентябрь даёт ему музыкальную шкатулку, мальчик берёт её и начинает играть. Уолтер спрашивает кто этот мальчик, Сентябрь отвечает, что он родится только спустя несколько столетий, в лаборатории, как и все остальные наблюдатели, при помощи генетического материала от определённого донора. Сентябрь рассказывает, что эту технологию придумал один учёный из Осло 20 февраля 2167 года, который пытался найти способ увеличения человеческого интеллекта, именно его открытие и положило начало существованию наблюдателей. При дальнейших разработках увеличения интеллекта терялись эмоции, поначалу злость, жадность и агрессия, но затем ушли сочувствие, сострадание и любовь, после того как были полностью истреблены все человеческие отношения, были изобретены иные способы размножения. thumb|330px|left Тем временем Виндмарк проходит в генетическую лабораторию, он просит получить полную информацию об аномалии XB-6783746. Учёный говорит, что его созревание было приостановлено. Сентябрь рассказывает, что во время созревания Майкла учёные, отвечающие за размножение, заметили иное развитие его мозга, но они сочли это простым дефектом, который должен быть уничтожен. Виндмарк пытается узнать, чей генетический материал послужил основой развития этого эмбриона. Сентябрь говорит, что он часто наблюдал, как в нашей эре отцы заботятся о своих сыновьях, как они защищают их, и Сентябрь похитил его, затем спрятал в прошлом, чтобы наблюдатели не смогли до него добраться. Уолтер спрашивает Сентября, является ли он отцом мальчика, Сентябрь положительно кивает головой. thumb|330px Виндмарк рассказывает коммандеру, что начальному развитию аномалии послужил генетический материал Сентября. Также Виндмарк зачитывает, что Сентябрь входил в группу двенадцати учёных-наблюдателей, которых заслали в прошлое для наблюдения развития примитивного человечества, что он был изгнан за помощь беглецам. Коммандер не понимает, почему Сентябрь пожертвовал стольким, чтобы сохранить жизнь генетическому дефекту. Виндмарк просит возвращения обратно для того, чтобы избавиться от беглецов, но коммандер отказывает ему, ссылаясь на то, что наблюдатели не готовы к новому перерасчёту возможных вероятностей. Коммандер говорит, что беглецы не имеют никакого значения, но он также замечает, что с Виндмарком что-то творится, он начинает испытывать чувство… чувство ненависти к беглецам. Питер спрашивает, почему этот мальчик так ценен для плана. Сентябрь говорит, что этот мальчик намного лучше наблюдателей, его уровень развития настолько высок, что ни люди, ни наблюдатели не в состоянии понять его, и что самое интересное у него не исчезли эмоции. И тот момент, когда ученый из Осло принял решение отказаться от эмоций в пользу интеллекта, стал переломным. Сентябрь рассказывает, что если отправить Майкла в тот момент, то после его изучения учёные поймут, что не следует жертвовать эмоциями и тогда и тогда время пойдёт по другому пути развития, значит, и не произойдет вторжения наблюдателей. Оливия изменилась в лице. Сентябрь долгое время не мог понять, в чём предназначение этого мальчика, но когда он понял, его устройство удалили, и он уже не мог перемещаться во времени. В этом и заключался план Уолтера и Сентября — отправить Майкла вперёд во времени. Сентябрь интересуется, сколько кассет команде удалось обнаружить. Питер перечисляет найденные предметы, Сентябрь говорит, что он поможет в расшифровке формул. Оливия встаёт и уходит. Уолтер интересуется, как из всех элементов удастся пройти сквозь время, Сентябрь отвечает, что эти элементы необходимы для постройки устройства, он также говорит, что для машины понадобятся части, которые ещё не изобретены, но Сентябрь давно их спрятал, неподалёку от этого места. Оливия набирает стакан воды и выпивает пару глотков, к ней подходит Питер. Оливия слегка нервничая, говорит, что если план сработает, то временная линия перепишется, и они смогут вернуть свою дочь. Питер всем сердцем верит, что так и произойдёт, но пока ещё рано об этом думать. Один из наблюдателей рассказывает Виндмарку, что Сентябрь был схвачен у шахт в Пенсильвании, где он извлекал камни, назначение которых до сих пор не установлено. Виндмарк просит найти местоположение Сентября. Через мгновение Виндмарк и двое других наблюдателей перемещаются в квартиру Сентября. В раковине находят немного крови и скальпель, наблюдатели докладывают, что Сентябрь извлёк свой чип слежения и уничтожил его. Виндмарк берет чашку и говорит, что она тёплая, значит, он был здесь и совсем недавно. Виндмарк приказывает, чтобы лоялисты изучили записи с местных камер наблюдения. Виндмарк заходит в спальню Сентября, вверху дверного проёма лампочка среагировала на движения и сменила свой цвет на зелёный, он продолжает осматривать комнату и включаёт музыкальный проигрыватель. Машина с командой останавливается. Уолтер просит Питера и Оливию остаться с Майклом, а Уолтер и Сентябрь отправятся за недостающими частями. У Сентября звонит телефон, он видит, что Виндмарк находится в его квартире. Уолтер говорит, что теперь Сентябрю нельзя туда возвращаться, а Сентябрь отвечает, что возвращаться уже некуда. Виндмарк продолжает слушать музыку, к нему подходит наблюдатель. Они оба замечают, как у наблюдателя нога двигается в такт музыке. Виндмарк замечает, как лампочка меняет цвет на красный. Квартиру озаряет яркий свет, Виндмарк и ещё один наблюдатель покидают квартиру, через мгновение срабатывает взрывчатка с антиматерией. thumb|330px|left Через некоторое время к Виндмарку подъезжает машина с лоялистами, один из них докладывает, что камера записала, как пятнадцать минут назад команда села в машину и уехала. Виндмарк предполагает, что беглецы рядом и приказывает оцепить район. Уолтер и Сентябрь заходят в гараж. Сентябрь находит в коробках нужные детали, но Уолтер озабочен, он говорит, что когда Майкл прикоснулся к нему, он вернул не только воспоминания из стёртой временной линии, но и сказал, чтобы план сработал, Уолтер должен пожертвовать собой. Сентябрь говорит, что это так. Уолтер думает, что мальчик вернул ему прежние воспоминания для того, чтобы он понял, что он прожил прекрасную жизнь, чтобы ему было легче смириться с той мыслью, что ему предстоит сделать. Сентябрь говорит, что это решение принял сам Уолтер, ещё в 2015 году, считая это как искупление за тот ущерб, что он сотворил. Сентябрь спрашивает, помнит ли Уолтер «Белый Тюльпан», Уолтер называет его знаком Бога. Сентябрь рассказывает, что «Белый Тюльпан» был важен и он забрал его из другого времени, для того, чтобы подбодрить Уолтера в тот момент, когда надежда на победу почти угасла. Сентябрь отдаёт Уолтеру конверт, в котором он хранился, но Уолтер там нечего не обнаруживает, он спрашивает, где он. Сентябрь говорит, что сам Уолтер куда-то его дел. Сентябрь и Уолтер доставляют оставшиеся части к машине. Сентябрь говорит, что он поедет другим путём, для того, чтобы добыть последние части. Сентябрь обещает Майклу, что они встретятся вновь, и затем он уходит. Команда едет в машине, Оливия и Питер замечают, что дороги начинают оцеплять лоялисты. Машина сворачивает в переулок и останавливается. Оливия дозванивается Астрид, которая работает в лаборатории. Лив говорит, что их пытаются загнать в угол и просит Астрид найти выход. Астрид по GPS узнаёт, что их окружают со всех сторон, и выхода нет. Заключение thumb|330px Питер надевает капюшон, Уолтер перекладывает детали в сумки. Астрид говорит, что она нашла лазейку, через пару кварталов находится станция монорельса, только через неё можно выбраться. Питер выходит из переулка, чтобы осмотреться, через секунду он возвращается и говорит, что устанавливается ещё один блокпост. Оливия предлагает разделиться, он надевает на Майкла капюшон, берёт его за руку и выходит на тротуар. Питер стоит на углу и присматривает за происходящим. Оливия и Майкл спокойно проходят блокпост. Питер по телефону говорит Оливии не останавливаться. Внезапно Оливия останавливается, она увидела, как приезжает машина с лоялистами. Питер просит Оливию продолжать движение, а Питер и Уолтер прячутся в подворотне. Машина с лоялистами уезжает. Питер и Уолтер выходят на улицу. Оливия и Майкл выходят на станцию, спереди появляется отряд лоялистов. Питер звонит Оливии, она говорит, что поезд отправится через пару минут и лоялисты обыскивают вагоны, Питер говорит, что они скоро будут. Оливия кладёт трубку и в паре шагах от лоялистов заходит в вагон. Питер и Уолтер спускаются на станцию, Оливия говорит, что увидела их. thumb|330px|left Питер замечает спереди отряд лоялистов, идущих к ним, Питер и Уолтер резко поворачиваются и идут в обратную сторону. Лоялисты идут за ними. Питер говорит Уолтеру зайти в следующую дверь вагона. Питер и Уолтер заходят в поезд, Оливия замечает, что к её вагону приближаются лоялисты, они собираются обыскать вагон. Через секунду она видит, как Майкл выходит из поезда, за ним закрываются двери, Оливия пытается открыть двери, но к нему подходят лоялисты и ей приходится скрыться. Питер и Уолтер подходят к Оливии, она рассказывает о произошедшем. Поезд приходит в движение, Оливия видит в окне, как Майкла уводят лоялисты. Лоялисты подходят к Виндмарку и приводят с собой Майкла… Интересные факты * В этой серии Уолтер погружается в бак, для того, чтобы вернуть свои воспоминания. В этот же бак часто погружалась Оливия. Впервые она сделала это в пилотной серии, чтобы обменяться воспоминаниями с Джоном Скоттом. * Когда Виндмарк перемещается в 2609 год, на Манхэттен, надпись трехмерными буквами с обозначением локации выполнена на английском языке, а также на языке наблюдателей. * В этой серии Уолтер показан с чёрным зонтиком. «Чёрный зонтик» — пароль из серии Чёрная марка. * В этой серии Сентябрь рассказал, что выбрал для себя имя Дональд в честь Дональда О’Коннора, актёра, сыгравшего главную роль в фильме «Поющие под дождём». Этот фильм они с Уолтером впервые посмотрели вместе. Кстати, в одной из сцен этого фильма главный герой танцует с чёрным зонтиком. Возможно, это объясняет выбор этого словосочетания в качестве пароля. * В этой серии Сентябрь говорит, что его фраза «Мальчик должен жить» относится к его сыну, Майклу. До этого на протяжении нескольких сезонов все думали, что эти слова относятся к Питеру. * В момент, когда команда пытается пройти через блокпост на стенах переулка висят листовки с изображением Этты, но на сей это событие не так акцентируется (отсутствия сцен выражений эмоций главных героев), как в предыдущих сериях. Зашифрованный текст : Подробнее про зашифрованный текст смотрите статью «Шифр» 50px|G50px|R50px|A50px|C50px|E — GRACE* * отсрочка, милосердие, прощение Кадры из серии Peter work with amber.jpg Walter in deep night.jpg Peter's smile.jpg Walter in water.jpg Walter's memory.jpg Astrid answer.jpg Coordinated database search.jpg Peter, Olivia and Astrid.jpg Walter with Michael.jpg Manhattan 2609.jpg Walter and Peter_.jpg In there window.jpg September 2036.jpg Connect.jpg Live.jpg The Boy Must Live_Septenber's appartament.jpg Musical.jpg Father and son.jpg Future anomaly.jpg Talking about September.jpg Michael observ.jpg Olive and Peter - The Boy Must Live.jpg Raiders.jpg Light.jpg Blast.jpg White Tulip.jpg Is not away out.jpg Find away out.jpg 511 fringe recap FULL.jpg Peter and Walter on platform.jpg Away from loyalists.jpg Cut off.jpg Damnation.jpg Windmark and Michael.jpg en:The Boy Must Live